<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's going to save us now by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674046">who's going to save us now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug'>death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd'>fandomchildd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Peacock Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash february day 16: lace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who's going to save us now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You look stunning, bluebird,” Ladybug complimented, and Paonne blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thanks, Ladybug,” she stuttered. Ladybug flashed her a gentle smile, grabbing her hands and her. Paonne squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone had to say it. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blue is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> your color.” Ladybug smirked at the increasingly flustered new hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it is?” she managed to say, nearly toppling over when Ladybug took her hand to examine the lace, fingerless gloves. It was a miracle she hadn’t fallen over yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Ladybug hummed, pressing a kiss to the intricate lace covering Paonne’s hands. “Fingerless gloves, classy. The lace looks really nice, much better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> first suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t think your suit was so bad!” Paonne quickly defended, remembered the skintight spandex that the hero used to wear. Her face grew even darker, and she was suddenly grateful for the masquerade-like mask covering nearly half of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could’ve been worse, I guess. Glad to have you on the team, bluebird.” She swung into the battle with a wink over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paonne melted, hiding her burning cheeks behind her fan instinctively, before standing on shaky legs and gliding easily out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she’d enjoy being a hero after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>